U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,332 discloses a reversible hanger mounting for pictures and the like. This invention is a piece of hardware with the primary purpose of allowing a picture to be hung one of two ways: Either from a nail or screw, or from a wire or cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,622 discloses a decorative plaque. The invention is designed to be mounted to the wall in a variety of ways and to support a variety of decorative elements. The decorative elements may be removed for moving or storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,022 discloses a picture frame. The primary purpose of the invention is to display a photograph, painting, or other item carried on a relatively thin piece of sheet material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,129 discloses a wall hanger. The primary purpose of the invention is to provide a means to hang a picture or other item on a wall by various means, including nails, screws, and wire. It is designed to be attached to the item under display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,121 discloses a dual-purpose support apparatus for use in taxidermy. The invention is a single-piece sheet metal stamping designed to mount a game fish or other fauna to a plaque or directly to a wall.